


Stoner Blue

by FandomisOhana



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Typical Chaos, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomisOhana/pseuds/FandomisOhana
Summary: Peter and Shuri build a Tardis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Robot Rainbow 2020





	Stoner Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).



One summer day, when the sky looked like a combination of french of the bird and polar forest ma pepper, Shuri and Peter were watching Doctor Who. Suddenly, Peter came up with the dumbest yet smartest idea. “Hey Shuri, I have the greatest idea.”

“Knowing you its probably stupid and is going to get us in trouble, let's do it!”   
Before Peter could decide if Shuri was being nice or giving him a backhanded compliment, Shuri interrupted his train of thought, saying, “Hey white boy, what’s your idea?”

Peter would have been offended, but he knew Shuri meant it affectionately “Well, I was thinking we are both geniuses, and both of us like pop culture, why don’t we have a contest to see who can create a Tardis first?”

“That sounds fun, however, I think I will have an unfair advantage as Wakandian technology is far superior to your basic white boy tech.”

Karen, who happened to be listening, said, “I believe that is what you humans call a burn. I do realize as your AI, I should be telling you not to do this but I unsurprisingly want to see how this will go.”

She then added, “May the best nerd win”, then played All Star somehow not waking up the whole tower. A surprising feat considering how light of a sleeper most of the Avengers were.

Many hours of building (plus meme sharing, watching videos, and eating) later, they were finally finished. They had decided to work together because in the event that the Tardis did work, they didn't want a riff in the spacetime continuum. They never doubted that it wouldn't work just the implications that would happen if it did work.

They opened the door and a figure appeared. It was the 10th doctor, like the exact one from the show.

“I seem to have lost my companions. A Doctor must never travel without companions, I would try to spend time searching for someone else, but then I couldn’t do all the fun things I wanted to do. I suppose you two will do it.” He then inspected the Tardis. “A mighty fine Tardis you have, not as good as mine, but eh, I guess for humans your work is good enough.”  
They spent the rest of the day exploring new worlds, having fun, and fighting bad guys. It was a story for the ages.  
Doctor Strange was jealous as he was no longer the only Doctor who could travel into other worlds and galaxies, therefore he was useless. Sure he still had his powers to save the world, but what good are these powers when he can’t impress stupid teens.


End file.
